Le temps d'une conversation
by BrumeBlanche
Summary: Une conversation envers Toshiro et Gin, avant la guerre. [Complétement imaginer, hors histoire]


« Tu vas finir par mourir, Ichimaru. »

Les paroles d'un enfant envers le serpent perfide. Son sourire ne s'était pas éteint et pourtant, ces paroles n'étaient pas douces. Tel le vent brutal d'une tempête, Toshiro fessait par de ses pensées en regardant le paysage que lui offrait sa fenêtre. Gin se tenait à ses côtés. Lentement, il approchait venant souffler à son oreille :

«- Tout être vivant finira par succomber. Nous sommes déjà morts. Nous pouvons disparaitre dans le néant ou crever d'ennui... Le sais-tu, je suis aussi tenace qu'un serpent en hiver. »  
«- C'est une façon de le voir. Cependant, ce n'est pas de cette mort dont je te parle. Mais, de celle où tu périras en ayant été ronger par le regret. »  
«- Peu probable », répondit Gin.

La conversation était calme contenu de leur relation tendue et du sujet aborder. Toshiro avait fait un rêve. Un cauchemar au goût métallique. Du sang et des corps sans vie. La mort. Dans cette scène semblable à la fin du monde, il pouvait voir son lieutenant pleuré.

«- Elle va pleurer. »  
«- Non. Elle ne le pourra pas. Je serais toujours là petit scarabée. Oh ! Et comment réagiras-tu ? »

Le temps fut suspendu. Le silence gagna la salle.

«- Je... Je rirai sûrement.»  
«- Qu'elle cruauté envers ton amant », susurra-t-il malicieusement. La réponse du gamin était si explicite malgré ses mots choisis.  
«- La juste réalité des choses », répliqua Toshiro en laissant filer le sarcasme.  
«- Rire de peine. Tristesse et folie, hein ? »

Et les nuages étaient toujours si sombres. Temps brumeux. Les doigts de Gin finirent par caresser la peau glaciale du gamin.

«- Pourquoi avons-nous cette conversation, Ichimaru ? »

«- Bonne question, Shiro-chan.»  
«- ... Ichimaru. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? C'est HITSUGAYA « -TAICHO » ! », Toshiro soupirais. Il essayait d'oublier son songe.  
«- Oui, oui Hitsugaya-tan~ », répliqua le serpent avant de poursuivre avec sous-entendu. « Cependant, je trouve le moment mal choisi pour ce genre de politesse. »  
«- Arrête tes plaisanteries douteuses. »  
«- Je pourrais éventuellement surveiller mes paroles, si tu m'y aidais.»  
«- Que veux-tu dire ? »  
«- Mm~ Racontes-moi ton cauchemar.»  
«- C-Ce n'était... », un tic nerveux souleva l'un de ses sourcil, tandis que l'enfant se retournait pour faire face à l'homme.  
«- Mauvais menteur. » Se moqua le serpent.

«- Les cernes sous tes yeux, ton esprit ailleurs, tes propos et... Tes vêtements trempés de sueurs, les mêmes qui te collaient à la peau hier soir... Je pourrais continuer. »  
«- Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, juste les conséquences de ma lecture sur le monde humain. »  
«- Oui, oui. »

Le gamin soupirait avant de se lancer dans sa narration.

«- Le monde était plongé sous un voile grisâtre. La brume gouvernait sur les autres éléments, le ciel était maussade. L'atmosphère était pesante et une odeur de sang régnait dans l'air. J'avais beau m'avancer, je ne percevais nulle âme qui vive. On se serait cru dans un monde perdu, un univers fantomatique. Là, j'ai commencé à voir des cadavres. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de défiler pendant que je m'avançais. Tous, sans exception, tuer par un... Un groupe de Hollows mené par... Aizen. Ichigo les combattait avec les rares shinigamis encore en vie, utilisant des techniques interdites. Les autres enfants étaient à terre, tu étais à moitié-mort en ayant voulu en protéger, quelques uns. Tu étais mort. Rangiku était sur toi, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était détruite et te rejoignait dans le néant... À la fin, j'étais le seul survivant. Je ne pouvais que hurler, chercher en vain des survivants. Je n'avais même pas le courage de me donner la mort. Tout me semblait sans intérêt, rien n'avait d'importance. Le noir complet et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre... C'était un rêve étrange. Cela fessait longtemps. »  
«- Intéressant. J'aimerais bien lire le livre qui t'as inspiré. »

Gin plaisantait malgré la teneur de la discussion et la voix grave de Toshiro s'éleva pour la seconde fois.

«- Ichimaru ! »

Le serpent rigolait en se fessant fusiller par le gamin. Lentement, sa main l'entoura, ramenant son petit corps contre le sien. Gin souriait, il partageait sa chaleur avec l'enfant. Toutefois, ses pensées étaient bloquées sur son histoire. Toshiro n'avait pas entièrement tort. Pas envers Aizen, même si, à première vue s'était ridicule. Une fin possible. Triste fin. Les menottes de Toshiro finirent par agripper les vêtements de l'homme, le forçant à baisser son visage.

«- Tu m'étouffes. »  
«- Oui, oui. Je ne bouge pas, Hitsugaya-tan.»

C'était un moment de faiblesse. Le seul et l'unique, dont le serpent profitait pour réconforter l'enfant. Ce dernier fermait ses paupières se laissant bercer par ses bras, de l'homme qui était supposé être son ennemi.


End file.
